


Hunger

by wooeerrddzz



Category: Portal (Video Game)
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-04-22
Updated: 2013-04-22
Packaged: 2017-12-09 03:59:42
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 174
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/769725
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/wooeerrddzz/pseuds/wooeerrddzz
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The orange jumpsuit tied at her waist is durable, but faded in color.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Hunger

The orange jumpsuit tied at her waist is durable, but faded in color. In worse condition is the white tanktop, soiled by routine outbreaks of cold sweat. Underneath the clothes is a body toned by strenuous and precise movement. Each muscle is alert, ready to act—or react—at a moment’s notice. Her legs are strong and suited for running as much as her eyes are suited for sight; and in those eyes shine the glint of purpose.

Short brown hair tied back in a neat ponytail frames a face of sharp lines, made gaunt for a number of reasons, but the primary one being hunger. Hers is a face hungry for sunlight and open space.

The device she holds fits like an extension of her own hand. As a cold, metallic voice directs her to the next text chamber, she says nothing. She chooses not to speak, but to act—firing the device and stepping, leaping, jumping into the portals it creates. She chooses to work on finding an end to her hunger.


End file.
